Glimmering Girl
by shobbs
Summary: Taylight Fanfiction Challenge: Just how powerful is the melody of music? After a day spent with Alice, Bella finds love in a band.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. They are property of the lovely Stephenie Meyer. And sadly, I don't own any of the Hanson brothers either. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be off... doing other stuff with them. :) This is my first fic, so I hope you all like it. Because I certainly don't. I hope my next will be better. Read and Review!

* * *

**Glimmering Girl**

" Alice," I screeched as she not-so-gently pulled me along with her, away from my sanctuary, away from Edward. "Is this really necessary? Can't we do this later? I was having a good time with Edward." And I _had_ been having a good time. It was one of those rare occasions that Charlie had let me out of the house, and I had fully intended to spend as much time with Edward as possible.

Sighing, Alice stopped, and turned around. "Bella, you will have plenty of time to spend with Edward later. For now, we are going to get you ready for tonight. You and I will be going out for the evening."

"And where will we be going?" I asked suspiciously. I wasn't going to let the prospect of spending time with Edward later distract me from that particular statement of hers. If we were going somewhere special enough that Alice felt the need to dress me up, I wanted to know where.

"You'll find out later," she quipped. I knew that was the end of that, so narrowing my eyes at her, I allowed her to continue to pull me to her room—not that she couldn't have taken me by force is she had truly wanted to.

As I stepped into Alice's room, I stopped dead in my tracks. I wasn't really surprised at the change of décor in her room- she was always redecorating—what else is there to do when you live for eternity –I was more shocked at the _particula_r decorations that were covering her room. It looked like Alice had moved out, and a teenage girl had promptly moved in after her. The bed covers were a pink shade, the walls were painted a hot pink, and worse yet---covered from top to bottom in posters… of Jasper.

"Um, Alice, why are your walls covered in posters of Jasper?," I asked, my voice skeptical. She didn't exactly need pictures- she already had a photographic memory, yet another perk of being a vampire- something I fully intended to soon become.

"They're not," she said, grabbing my arm again and leading me into the bathroom. I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts straight, they'd run away again, filled with a fantasy of living forever with Edward. Sighing, I brought myself back to reality. "Then who are the posters of Alice? Because, to me, they look exactly like Jasper."

"Uh, they're posters of Taylor Hanson."

I knew that name... Well I knew that last name…. Suddenly I burst out laughing. "You mean like from the band Hanson? Are they even still alive?" I asked through my bursts of laughter.

Alice, on the other hand, was _not_ laughing. She didn't seem to find this funny at all. "Actually, yes," She said, her tone curt, ending the conversation. "Now, sit," She said, pointing to the seat at her vanity. My face impassive, I sat down. I hadn't really meant to offend her, if I had known they were so important to her, I definitely wouldn't have said anything at all. I, myself, used to love the band. Heck, Taylor even used to be my teen crush (not that I'd ever admit that to Edward… he gets so jealous…), but now I was older, and "MMMBop" just wasn't my style anymore. So in an attempt to make Alice forgive me—and get her to stop yanking on my hair as she brushed it—I apologized.

" Alice, I'm sorry. I had no right to make fun of Hanson. If you like them, then that's your prerogative." I saw her face lighten up, if only just a bit, so I continued, "Look, if you want we can listen to them right now. I'd like to hear some of their music, since you obviously are a fan of theirs, they must be pretty good." I steeled myself for the barrage of high voices and teeny beats, but it never came.

I was surprised to say the least… They sounded good. Their voices had matured, as well as the music they were singing. It was amazing- the intensity with which they were singing, the obvious passion that they had put into the words- I had never heard anything like it. A smile flitted across my face and Alice's in response. I could tell that she knew that I liked the music.

" Alice, could you tell me about the band?"

She smiled, remembering I assumed, and began to tell me about them, and her love of their music. "Well, it all started back in the summer of 1997…" She told me about them getting signed, their record label switch, them splitting from that same record label and starting their own, the new album, their musical campaign, their trip to Africa… everything. I have to admit, I was floored. I never expected Hanson- of all the bands in the world- to really be musicians, I'd always categorized them with Backstreet Boys, but no, these three guys were not like Backstreet Boys, not in the least. They were the epitome of what good music was, is, and should be. I was falling in love with them… very quickly.

Alice just kept talking about them, on and on and on, and truthfully I didn't want her to stop. I could listen to her talk about them forever. "There," She said, "Your hair and makeup are all done. Now go get dressed." I scurried out of her bathroom door, and tried to dress as quickly as possible (though I did trip some, much to my embarrassment. No one said anything about it, but I know every vampire in the house heard it). I was eager to hear more about the band.

"Okay, now keep going. You were talking about Taylor getting married."

"Later, Bella," She said with a grin of triumph, "Right now, we have to go." I had completely forgotten that we were going out tonight. And checking my reflection once in the mirror (I did look good, but I expected nothing less of Alice), I walked out of the bathroom, only to stop as soon as I saw what was right in front of me.

" Alice," I screeched, "Is that _Taylor Hanson_ sitting on your bed?!"

x x x

I had only managed to get the location of where were headed from Alice- Seattle. She said we had reservations for _something_ at 7:00, and she wanted to make it there early- try four hours early. I didn't mind the car ride very much, but I'm sure that had something to do with who was sitting right beside me the whole way there. Edward had insisted on coming with us, much to Alice's dismay, and to my pleasure. She had muttered something that sounded strangely like, "But I only have two passes…" Though, I had no idea what _that_ meant.

Finally after a little over an hour in the car (and a nice nap in Edward's lap), we pulled to a stop. "Bella," Edward whispered, "Its time to wake up, we're here." I blinked, trying to push the sleep out of my eyes, and yawning, pulled myself out of the car. For the millionth time today, I was stopped frozen in my boots… er, shoes. We were at a _concert arena_. A suspicion started to creep up on me: the posters covering Alice's wall, the hour long explanation of everything Hanson… " Alice, are we going to a Hanson concert?" She grinned at me sheepishly, and that was answer enough.

"See Alice," Edward said in a slightly annoyed tone, "I told you she wouldn't want to come. We can go somewhere else if you want to, Bella." looked somewhat hopeful that I would ask to go somewhere else.

"No!" Alice screamed, and then lowering her tone slightly at the glares of several girls around us, she said, "I already bought tickets. And besides Bella _likes_ Hanson, right Bella?"

"Right," I confirmed. I was actually sort of excited. I'd never been to a concert before, and I really liked what I heard so far from this band. Plus—though I'd never admit it to Edward— Taylor was kind of cute, okay he was _very_ cute. I banished that thought quickly from my mind. I loved Edward, and even though Taylor definitely wasn't bad looking, he'd never match up to Edward in my mind. Also, he looked too much like Jasper. It was a scary resemblance. If Taylor put in gold contacts I doubt I'd be able to tell the two of them apart.

Edward sighed and grabbed my hand. "Well, if Bella wants to stay, then we'll stay," he said, looking down at me and smiling that crooked smile of his. I swear I melted into a puddle right then and there. If I had ever considered Taylor attractive, I didn't now. Edward must have seen something in my eyes--admiration, maybe? --because he bent down and placed his lips firmly on mine. I wasn't complaining, either. I stood up on my toes to make it last longer, reveling in the feel of his lips on mine.

Then Alice had to ruin the moment. "Break it up you two. We are out in society and believe me when I say that no one wants to see that."

Groaning, Edward pulled away, but not before bending down to whisper in my ear, "We'll finish that kiss later." Winking at me, he stood up straighter and said, "They're letting people in now."

Still a bit dazed from that kiss of his, I started to walk forward, only to be pulled back again by Alice. "We're going in _that_ door," She said, indicating a metal door down the road a bit where several giddy girls stood waiting next to an extremely bored looking bouncer.

"Oh. Why?" I asked, growing more confused by the second.

"Silly Bella, we've got Meet and Greet passes. Well, you and I do. I don't know how Edward plans on getting backstage... Okay, I do, but that's not important. We're going to meet the band!" She was excited- that much was obvious. And I was, too. I felt a grin slowly creep its way onto my face.

"So, I'm going to get to meet them? All of them?" I was already growing anxious. But I also felt a bit bad for Edward. I was going inside to meet a super amazing band while he had to stay outside- amidst a thousand lustful fangirls. And while he may not be who they were lusting after, I'm sure they wouldn't mind looking at him, in fact, I'm sure they'd get an eyeful of him. I suddenly felt jealous.

"Um, Edward, are you okay with staying out here while we go in?" I could hear the guilt in my voice and I was sure he could too.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he sighed, smiling at me, "I will be going in too."

"But how will you-," I started, getting cut off by him.

"I have my ways," He said with a wink, closing the subject. Sighing, I turned back towards Alice and walked with her over towards the bouncer. She whipped out two passes and handed them over to the bouncer, who with a nod and a not-so-subtle once over of Alice, let us in.

I waited just inside the door for Edward, who seemed to be having a bit more of a hassle getting inside. I watched as he leaned forward towards the bouncer, whispered something in his ear, and shoved something that looked a heck of a lot like a wad of 50's into his hand. Glancing down at the money in his palm, the bouncer stepped aside and let Edward in.

I, on the other hand, didn't agree with Edward's methods of persuasion. "Edward Cullen," I said, my voice low, "What exactly did you tell that man?"

He looked shocked, and a bit amused, at my reaction. "I merely asked him if he'd like to rethink his answer." He was obviously unrepentant and I knew I'd rather have him with me anyway, so grabbing his hand, I stalked over towards Alice.

"Let's go do this," I said, still a bit peeved from Edward's actions, and they could both tell.

" Alice, you go ahead. I'm going to talk to Bella for a moment," Edward instructed, sounding somewhat defeated. We both watched as she walked away, and when she rounded the corner Edward began talking. "Bella, do you want me to leave? If you don't want me here I'll go." I got the unmistakable feeling that he wasn't just talking about the concert. So, I started to talk, to reassure him, but he silenced me- putting his fingers over my lips. "Let me finish," he said, eyes gentle, but worried. "I know you don't approve of bribery, or me flaunting my money, but truly, I just wanted to spend today, all of today, with you." When he finished he seemed anxious. Probably waiting for a rejection, I thought sarcastically. As if I could ever reject _him_.

"Edward, I'm glad you wanted to spend time with me today. I don't agree with you giving only God knows how much money to that man back there, but if I'm being honest here, I'd rather you be in here with me, than out _there _with a bunch of drooling girls," I said, rolling my eyes.. "Come on, lets go meet the band," I prompted, with a smile.

"Your wish, my command," he said, grinning at me. And leaning towards me, he whispered, "It's a good thing you wanted me to stay, because if _I'm_ being honest, I wasn't about to let you go meet with three guys _without_ me." I laughed at that last part- if only he knew what I had been thinking minutes before, no matter how innocent it was, he certainly wouldn't have let me meet them _at all_ then.

Turning the corner, and going the direction that Alice had took us to a small room. I took in my surroundings. There were guitar cases strewn about, and junk food _everywhere_ I looked. I turned my head at the sound of Alice's laughter, only to see her standing there with the three guys I was looking for. Seeing pictures of them in Alice's room had nothing on this. I'd seen how much older they looked, but I hadn't really believed it until now. They were definitely _not_ the same and, and yet, they were. Zac was joking with Alice about something or other, while Isaac chimed in every now and then, but Taylor, he was staring at her—downright staring— with a pensive expression on his face; like he was trying to figure her out. Like Jasper does, I noted, then quickly shoved that thought away, I walked towards her.

"Bella!" She shouted excitedly, "I see you and Edward finally made it." She was grinning, like she'd just won the lottery.

The three of them switched their attention to me: Zac smiling so wide that I had to smile back, I felt like I had no choice but to do so; Isaac smiled as well, but turned back to his conversation with Alice; Taylor though, kept his attention on me, giving _me_ a once over, which of course, caused me to blush, and Edward to stiffen next to me. I could practically feel the growl start in his chest, and quickly elbowed him, warning him to stop, but also giving him a smile- reassuring him that he was the only one for me. His expression turned smug at that.

Smiling, Taylor walked over to stand next to us, almost shyly I noted. "Hi," he said, "I'm Taylor, or Tay, whichever you prefer." I was momentarily star struck, but gathering my bearings, I replied, "I'm Bella, and this is-" "Edward," Edward cut in, his voice angry, "her boyfriend."

Obviously, Taylor wasn't expecting hostility. "Oh, well, that's nice. That's my wife, over there," he said, indicating a brunette that was wrestling with a toddler who apparently wanted to get into all the junk food on the table. Edward barely glanced at her but his gaze lingered on the child. "Cute kid," he said, almost nostalgically. Taylor was analyzing him as he said, "Yeah. I've got two others, but they're with Zac's wife at the moment, getting more food," he added, with a laugh, "As if we need it!"

The three of us turned back towards Alice, Isaac and Zac who were conversing about the pros and cons of, believe it or not, cup holders. Taylor quickly joined in, as though he were used to such random conversation, which he probably was, "You've got to love them. They hold the Starbucks coffee mugs."

x x x

Alice, Edward and I were currently standing in the middle of a very large crowd, all of whom were chanting for Hanson. Unfortunately the band was running an hour late, and even Edward, who had an eternity to wait, was getting impatient. " Alice, are they always this late?" He demanded.

"Oh yeah, its pretty much a known fact among the fans that the band is always late," She nodded with a grin on her face, as if she was remembering an old joke, "They run on Hanson time- about six hours behind normal time. So, if we don't have to wait an extra five hours, then the band is actually ahead of schedule. Well, at least they'd like to believe they were," she added with an eye roll. I wasn't making any sense of what she was saying and before I could question her further, Edward sighed, "Finally. They're coming on."

Turning towards the stage I heard the opening chords to a song that I hadn't heard in ten years. Looking at the crowd's reaction, and the way the band was obviously empowered by it, I felt a strange surge of pride. I was happy to be in this crowd, among all of these people who obviously knew what good music was, and that were united here if for only one reason- to see a band they all loved. A band that was still going strong after ten long years- a band that truly cared about their fans- a band that actually cared about their music and the message they sent with that music. Taylor looked into the crowd and seeing me he winked, and I couldn't help but smile right back at him.

As the song came to an end I was still running on that power surge from earlier. I turned to Edward- who, from the look on his face, was moved by the music as much as I- and looking right into his eyes, I kissed him.

_Tell me, does it move you?_

_Does it soothe you?_

_Does it fill your heart and soul with the roots of rock and roll?_

x x x

___**Another author's note:** _I would like to thank my lovely beta Marcy, who offered to beta this for me at 2 in the morning, as well as Alycone for helping with several of my grammar mistakes!


End file.
